


The Bee

by Skychild



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beestiel, I like bees, One Shot, Save the bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skychild/pseuds/Skychild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel found her.<br/>She found Castiel.<br/>Then she flew away because he is not a flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bee

When Castiel had seen her first he had been confused. Maybe because her body was so perfect round shaped and her little face was so wonderful and when her tiny feet had touched him he felt love.  
He Castiel, an angel of the lord had never seen a creature more perfect and he had seen quiet a lot.  
He had seen the world before anything existed, he had seen the first tiny living cells in the deepest dept of the sea. His brothers and him had watched the first little fish crawling out of the water, the first birds fly and the last dinosaurs die. He had watched over monkeys slowly developing to humans and the first time homo sapiens finally figuring out how to use a fire had been interesting.  
From cells and plants to animals to humans had take time and he had always treat the world how she deserved it as she was made by our all father.  
But this day it was different.  
He saw the world in an other way.  
It was not only his duty to watch over it and trying to make right decisions anymore!  
This little perfect piece of the universe had changed it.  
He sensed the warm light in his neck, the soft breeze in the air.  
The life around him, the sounds of life, the smell of life, life itself seemed clear to him now.  
Maybe in the past he had doubt that it had been the right choice of his father to let animals and later humans lead the earth but in this moment it seemed clear to him why.  
How could you not fall in love with it?  
And when her wings brought her away from Castiel he followed her, her the bee.

**Author's Note:**

> I´m so very sorry but I had to write this..  
> Thanks to Anni who convinced me to upload it :)  
> SAVE THE BEES!


End file.
